Gang Warfare in GTA San Andreas
Gang warfare is a gameplay feature in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description It is available upon completion of Sweet's mission Doberman, but is temporarily unavailable between The Green Sabre and Home Coming. Taking over enemy gang territory gives the player more Respect and Money. The money is generated over time and can be collected in Grove Street outside the Johnson House. Neighborhoods also become safer for CJ to travel around since enemy gang members will no longer appear in the area, instead being controlled by the Grove Street Families. Taking Over Enemy Territory The gang territories in San Andreas are denoted by colored areas on the map. This is a list of gangs whose territories Carl can take over, with their corresponding colors: To take over an enemy gang's territory, enter the territory on foot and start attacking gang members (note: the initial kills must be done on foot). Once Carl has killed three gang members, an on-screen message notifies that a gang war has begun. Health and armor pickups spawn in the streets, and the first wave of gang members will move in on CJ. Generally, an area with a darker shade of a gang color means a greater presence of that gang in that area. This means that an area that's shaded light purple, for example, would have few Balla members roaming around, which would make it hard to trigger a gang war in that area. To overcome this, walk over to the one or two Balla members, then get them to chase Carl until he finds some more Balla members. This will let Carl lure the three gang members required to trigger the war. There are a total of three waves of enemies the player must defeat. They are equipped with increasingly powerful weapons, depending on the overall strength and size of the territory. In the first wave, enemy gang members likely wield poor weapons such as Baseball Bats, Pistols and Micro Uzis, and can be finished easily. The second wave is slightly more difficult than the first wave as some enemy gangs will equip the MP5. The third and last wave is the most difficult as all opposing gang members now wield the AK-47 or MP5, and can easily swarm and kill CJ if he doesn't take cover immediately or gets too close. Killing all three waves of the enemy will make the gang war win on the player's side and cause the territory to fall under Grove Street Families control, with Grove Street members beginning to wander the area. One enemy out of each wave does not need to be killed, because often one or more will run into inaccessible places, especially in hilly territories. The surviving gang member will continue to wander the streets, and will no longer be shown on the radar map. He may still attack the player's character. Taking over all of the other gangs' turf in Los Santos will mean that the Grove Street Families have completely taken over Los Santos; the player's territories will no longer be attacked. Taking over 100% of territories is not a requirement for 100% completion of the game or its storyline, but does remove the random factor of territories coming under attack (which may occur while the player is engaged in another activity). After completing the game, gang warfare conditions continue when the game enters sandbox mode, meaning Carl can continue to take over and defend territories.